Salvation
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Anemone Uzumaki. Rei Babylon. He gave her strength, and she gave him a reason to live. They are the others Salvation. Oneshot, ReiXAnemone OCs.


_**A/N: Here, little Anemone tidbit. This takes place in Rei's main timeline.**_

_**Salvation**_

He was her Salvation. The one who appeared when she was at her weakest, and gave her some of His strength. He saved her, no matter what the cost was to Him, and He loved her, and protected her. She belonged to Him. Even if He didn't want her, even if He tired of her affections, she would _continue _loving Him, because He _needed _to know someone cared for him. And she would always care for Him, and she would always protect Him. Always.

She saw the looks He and His former teammate shared with each other, and she was angered by it. How dare that...that _whore _look upon her Savior like that?! She betrayed Him! How dare she even think of Him, the one who was so great as to unite and save so many?!

But she knew she could never blame Him for the things that whore did, because He was a Savior to all, and He forgave everyone, for that was who he was. These thoughts festered in her mind during the battle, and only left when He looked at her, with those eyes that told of so much strength, but she could see the sadness in her Savior's eyes, and all thoughts of revenge against that whore were pushed aside in favor of healing her Beloved.

She would protect Him from all that would do Him harm, and she knew, she _knew..._that He would do the same for her. Yes...Anemone Uzumaki would protect Rei from everyone, even at the cost of her life...because He was her Salvation...

* * *

She was his Salvation. She was always there for him, even when he hated, and was hated, by the world around him, he could always count on her. When he had saved her from the slave traders in the Land of Rain, he had considered her just another person, another person he had to Save in the middle of this war. But she had stuck by him, and he began to feel for her, feelings he hadn't had since Azami...

So he tried to push her away. He couldn't let anyone get too close to him, because after he brought peace to the world, he would end his life...no one like him could survive in a world of his creation...He would be cold to her, ignore her attempts on reaching out to her...and yet _she would stay with him_. Eventually his walls crumbled, and he had let her in. Eventually they had shown their love for each other in any way they could. Without her, he knew he would have cracked from the pressure, from the betrayals he had faced, and the betrayals he himself had done.

But he would never betray her. Even at the cost of his dream of peace...Rei Babylon would protect Anemone with his life. For she was his Salvation.

* * *

Rei blocked Azami's sword with his coral arm, and knocked the black-haired off-balance before hitting her with a fist to her gut. Azami gave a small grunt, grabbed his arm then head butted him away from her, before black flames shot from her eyes. Rei quickly jumped back before slamming his left arm into the ground, sending a massive wall of wood at the flames. Rei jumped to the side as the Executioner's Blade crashed down where he once was, yet the blade still managed to slice of a few threads of his ripped Akatsuki Cloak.

Azami and Rei looked into each other's eyes, searching for something, a reminder of the person they once knew. All Azami saw was a madman who would tear the world down with him in a hopeless dream for peace...and all Rei saw was just another obstacle in his quest for Peace. They had fought for hours already, and both were quickly tiring. The two rushed at each other in one last clash, Rei swinging forward his Coral covered left arm, Azami stabbing forward the Kubikiribōchō. There was silence for a few minutes, before they both shouted out in pain. Azami clutched her now useless left eye, while Rei coughed up blood. Rei stumbled off of the Kubikiribōchō, dragging it out of his chest before falling to the ground.

"REI-SAMA!" Shouts were heard all across the battlefield as several raced to Rei's position. The rest of the Akatsuki jumped in between Rei and the Allied Shinobi Forces. Rei could barely see now...whatever was on that sword, was stopping Rei's wound from healing. He could see tears falling from Anemone's face as she tried healing him, her Orange hair running straight down her back. Her Onion bun must have been knocked loose. Rei could see a small red blur out of the corner of his eye, most likely Miroku went off to fight Azami. Rei clutched Anemone's hand, coughing a bit more blood from his mouth.

When Rei spoke, his voice was soft and weak. "Anemone...Listen to me!" Anemone looked at him, tears still falling. "I want you to make a world...where someone like me _won't exist_...please..promise me." The two looked into each others eyes as the battle raged on around them, before Rei's eyes glazed over. Anemone soon stopped crying, stood up, and tightened her gloves. She would follow his wish...

After all, He was her Salvation.


End file.
